Separations of biologically important compounds such as proteins, ensymes, DNA segments, cnromosomes and whole cells are an essential component of biomedical research and biotechnology. Separations based on the motion of charged biological compounds in an electric field are widely used because of their effectiveness. Results from an NIH supported pilot study have shown a simple and convenient method for performing electrophoretic separations in water. Most previous work has required gel stabilization to prevent disruption of the field by thermal convection. The new method uses the convective circulation of the Taylor vortex to stabilize against thermal and electrical transients. The method is operational from microliter to large scale systems - a distinct advantage over gel technology. The proposed research will help to define the upper and lower resolution and scaling limits of the technique. A practical separation of an enzyme - human prostatic acid phosphatase - will be undertaken. This enzyme exists in sevsral similar forms which have not previously been separated. The enzyme is used as an indicator of prostate cancer. The possibility of separating high molecular weight DNA segments in oscillating fields in solution will be explored. Preparation of less expensive reagents for the technique of isoelectric focusing will be examined.